tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama High School
Welcome to Total Drama High School!!! This season on Total Drama, you will be competing for ONE MILLION DOLLARS!!! I am your host (The one in the front), Kristina, since Chris got fired last year... and I am bringing in 18 new teenagers to Total Drama High, which will have the backstabbing, truths, and lies that you all have come to know and love. SIGN-UPS ARE CLOSED. If contestants miss a challenge, they are allowed to miss only 1. If more than one is missed, the contestant will be eliminated. (Hosted by Dakotacoons) Characters (CLOSED) # Megan - The Rich Strategist - TDTCamps # Ben-The accidental prone goofball- Ben109 # Zack-The Badboy-Shadow II # Trixie- The Dumb Blonde- TDTCamps # Dakota- The Hottie- TDWTLover # Laura- The Crazy Girl- TDWTLover # Charlie - The Goth Girl - Fanny # Joseph - The Nice Guy - Fanny # Dahlila-Zack's not so bad girlfriend-Shadow II # Devon- Christian's sister's friend's really nice brother- TDAFan99 # Steven- The Emo Guy-Codaa5 # Olaf- The Russian Guy-COdaa5 # Kenneth - The Quiet One - Teddy10 # Mimi - The Good Girl - Teddy10 # Tiffany- The Flirty Girl- Tcf09 # Kyle- The Normal Cutie- Tcf09 # Katie-The Cutie-TDALindsayfan1 # Wendi-The Cheerleader-TDALindsayfan1 Teams Screaming Storms: #Megan (Captain) #Olaf #Mimi #Tiffany #Trixie #Katie #Laura #Ben #Devon Killer Adventurers: #Dakota (Captain) #Wendi #Joseph #Charlie #Kenneth #Steven #Kyle #Dahlila #Zack Episode 1, "It's just been the summer, idiot!" Kristina: Welcome to Total Drama High! I am your host, Kristina, and the students are just beginning to arrive. Welcome Megan! Megan: Hey y'all! Glad to be here! (CONF) Hey! I'm Megan, I am the most popular girl at my school! I think I could keep up this southern accent for a while. That's what 5 years at acting school can get ya! Kristina: Ben! Hi! Zack:What's up? Kristina: Hey, Zack is it? Megan: Eww, you smell like prison. Kristina: Trixie! Trixie: Hi Kristina! *Falls* Ow. Kristina: Dakota! Dakota: Hi fellow model! Megan: (CONF) He is SO hot! Kristina: Laura! Laura: Hi Kristina! *smells her* You smell like soap! Kristina: Thanks... Charlie: *Walks up quietly* Hey, I'm Charlie (Charlie's the girl on the right of the host) Zack:I have not been in prison.....But I hmight have done some illegal things.... Dahlila:*Looks at Zack and blushes*(Dahlila's the blonde behind Kristina) Megan: Oh, get over yourselves. *Goes to Dakota* Hi, Im Megan. Dakota: Hey. (CONF) She is pretty cute. What? She likes me? Hmm... Zack And Dahlila:*Making out in CONF* Megan: *Hears kissing noises* Gross. Trixie: I know. Megan: I think we are going to be great friends... (CONF) Yeah right! Laura: *Goes over to Megan* Hi! I'm Laura! Megan: OK, Bye! Charlie: So...*goes to Dahlia and Zack* Do you guys want an alliance? Just wondering Joseph: HEY GUYS! Zack:*To Charlie* ok sure! Devon: Can I be in an alliance with you guys! Charlie: Sure! Joseph: Hey guys! Megan, long time no see! Megan: It's just been the summer, idiot. Devon (CONF): Megan going to be the first one gone Ben: Hello I'm Ben! Megan: Hey. Dakota: Sup. Megan: Hey, Dakota, Trixie, do you want an alliance with me? Trixie: OK Mary! Megan: Its Megan. Dakota: I guess... (Dakotacoons: Guys, we need more players. Get people to join please!) Steven: Uhm, hi... Charlie: *looks over* *take my breath away music plays* Um. Hi Steven. Joseph: *hugs Megan* Steven: Hi... Charlie. *smiles* Steven: (CONF) Woah... Charlie: *smiles* Steven: (CONF) Wow, the first time i've smiled in months... Steven: *winks at her* Mimi: Hey everybody!! Olaf: Hi Mimi. =) Mimi: Hey Olaf! Nice to meet you *hugs Olaf* Olaf: *hugs* ^_^ Mimi: (CONF) Okay, so I met this guy named Olaf. I know were gonna be best friends ^_^ Olaf: Wow, it's only been a minute and i'm already talking to the most beautiful girl at school. =) Mimi: *blushes* You think so? That's so sweet of you Olaf ^^ *kisses Olaf on cheek* Olaf: *blushes a bit, is speechless* ^.^ Mimi: Hmm...I wonder how much longer I have to wait until the first challenge :D Dahlila:Yeah me too. Tiffany: *walks in* Hey Everyone Kyle: *walks in* sup... *sits in some random chair* Mimi: 16 people are here. Shouldn't we be starting our first challenge soon? Kristina: The first challenge will be tomorrow. It will be a challenge to determine teams. The teams will then compete for immunity. Mimi: Can't wait! What time will it start? Charlie: So.... Steven: *is asleep on two chairs* Olaf: *hangs out near a locker* Megan: (CONF) I know they want me gone, but trust me. I'm not going anywhere. Dakota: Hey Tiffany... Megan: *Joseph hugs her* Get off me creeper! I like Dakota! Oops... (CONF) I can't believe I just said that! Dakota: You do? (CONF) I could use this to my advantage... Megan: (CONF) Another cheerleader? Oh h*** no! I rule this school! Laura: Ow! I stepped on a pencil! Trixie: Are you barefoot??? You are so weird. *to Megan* Right? Megan: Totally. Steven: *wakes up* Huh? What? Olaf: ._. Katie: Hi Olaf. *smiles* Hi...Dakota? Do I know you? I feel like I know you... Wendi: Ready, okay! O-M-G! L-O-L! I A-M O-N A-N-O-T-H-E-R S-H-O-W! Steven: *covers ears* X_X Charlie: Oh my god, *shoves Wendi in a closet and locks door* Steven: Relief. ^_^ Charlie: :) So....now that we have her gone. When's the stupid challenge gonna be over? Steven: *looks at his watch* Today at 12, I think. *looks up and smiles at Charlie* Challenge 1, "Isn't this kinda... sexist?" Kristina: Ok, for your first challenge, you must create a photo of your character to be graded by me. THEY CANNOT BE FROM THE POSTER!!! The best two photos get to be team captains and pick their teams. GO! They are due by 12:00 PM tomorrow! trixie.png|Trixie Logan.jpg|Dakota Olaf.png|Olaf You know who . ..png|Steven Charlie(TDHS).png|Charlie Megan.jpg|Megan laura.jpg|Laura Christian TDSB.png|Christian Katie.PNG|Katie Mimi.jpg|Mimi Joseph1.png|Joseph Kenneth.jpg|Kenneth Wendi.PNG|Wendi Kristina: Ok, the winners are Megan and Joseph. Megan, you get to pick first. Kristina: Joseph, your pick. Mimi: Maybe we should choose someone online.... Olaf: Maybe you should pick a boy and a girl? Isn't this kinda... sexist? Mimi: If Joseph isn't on today, maybe the boy who placed second should be leader. Kristina: Okay. The boy in second is Dakota. Megan still gets to pick first. Pick boy-girl-boy... Megan: Olaf! Dakota: Wendi! Megan: Mimi! Dakota: Joseph. Megan: Steven. Dakota: Charlie. Megan: Trixie. Dakota: Kenneth. Megan: Katie. Dakota: Tiffany. Megan: Laura. Dakota: Kyle. Megan: Ben Dakota: Dahlila Megan: Devon Dakota: Zack Kristina: There are the teams! Challenge 2 will begin tomorrow. Katie: You both chose Joseph! No one chose me! Mimi: True. Megan or Dakota, Katie has to be in a team. And has anybody chosen Christian? Kristina: Christian isn't a contestant. Mimi: Oh...*turns red* Mimi: Anyways, can't wait for the second challenge. Will someone be eliminated at the end? Charlie: Aw, but Steven's over there! Can someone switch teams with him? Please? Tiffany: ...i'll switch... it doesn't really matter which team i'm on just as long as i stay in the game... Steven: Thanks Tiffany. *walks over to Charlie, stands next to her* ^_^ Charlie: Yay! Thanks Tiffany. Kristina: OK, Tiffany and Steven are switched. Challenge 2 is a team challenge. Beginning now! Challenge 2, "I guess I dont suck at dodgeball as much as I thought!" Kristina: The second challenge is dodgeball. Every contestant is competing. You are not allowed to perform any godly moves, such as catching every ball and hitting everyone. Some shots have to miss. If you do, your team will lose. Begin! Megan: *shoots at Dakota, misses* Darn. Dakota: *shoots at Megan, she catches it.* Kristina: DAKOTA IS OUT. Steven: *slams a ball towards Mimi* Olaf: =O *attempts to catch it, fails and gets hit in the face* x_X Kyle: *throws ball and hits Trixie in the gut* (conf) hah... i actually hit someone... i guess i dont suck at dodgeball as much as i thought Wendi: *throws ball at Steven* You got my friend's boyfriend out! Katie: Thanks Wendi! Steven: *gets hit hard in the gut, doubles over in pain* x_X Kyle: *throws ball at katie* Mimi: *Just starts to pay attention, then throws a ball at Kyle and barely hits him* Kyle: ugh! *walks off of court* Devon: *throws balls at Joseph and Kenneth* Tiffany: *throws ball at devon* hah! Devon: *goes to loser bench* Kenneth: .... Mimi: *Throws balls at Tiffany and Wendi, but misses Tiffany* Wendi: Ah! *falls into wall* Help... Katie: *dodges Kyle's throw* Charlie: *does splits in the air to dodge* *throws a ball at Megan* Mimi: *Throws ball at Charlie but misses* Megan: *Performs a back hand spring and misses Charlie's ball* *Throws a ball at Charlie and misses* Laura: *Throws a ball at Charlie and hits her* Joseph: *throws at Megan and Laura* *hits only Megan* Crap, I was hoping for two. Kristina: SO FAR AT THE LOSERS BENCH, WE HAVE DAKOTA, OLAF, TRIXIE, STEVEN, KYLE, DEVON, WENDI, AND CHARLIE. THE SCREAMING STORMS LEAD WITH 6 PLAYERS TO THE KILLER ADVENTURERS 4. CAN THE KILLER ADVENTURERS PICK UP THE PACE??? Mimi: *Throws ball at Dahlila and hits* Yes! Joseph: *hits Mimi* HA! Mimi: *sulks off the battlefield* Olaf: Mimi! Are you okay? Tiffany: *throws ball at joseph and hits him in his kiwis* oop.. sorry dude Joseph: (CONF) Mommy, Joseph: Next time, try hitting someone on your own team. *hands her a dodgeball* On the count of three...1...2...3! Joseph & Tiffany: *throws ball and they hit Ben* Kristina: JOSEPH IS OUT. TIFFANY IS NOT ON YOUR TEAM. WHICH MEANS BEN IS STILL IN! ZACK IS THE ONLY PLAYER LEFT ON THE KILLER ADVENTURERS! Megan: *Throws ball, and hits Zack* WE WIN!!! Kristina: Screaming Storms win! Killer Adventurers, please vote someone off. Vote 1 - Killer Adventurers Kristina: There will be no vote today, as seeing several people need to be expelled for not particpating in the challenges. THE PEOPLE ELIMINATED ARE: ZACK DAHLILA BEN Kristina: Please make your way to the Curb of Shame and the School Bus of Losers. Thank you for NOT playing.